Different POV
by managethis
Summary: One of them knows but what do all of them think
1. Gordon Gordon

_**I am aware that this has already been done to death and I was going to just leave the story alone but as all authors know sometimes stories won't leave your head. This is my take on the infamous "one of them already knows and struggles with it every day" line. I wanted to play around with everyone's point of view and the fact that different people in the group might have different conclusions as to who might be the one who knows. There are however some cheats, this story assumes that somehow everyone has heard about what Gordon Gordon said to Dr. Sweets ( I have imagined that Sweets had to talk to Angela who talked to Jack, who told Cam and Zack (who is included mostly because I love him and there was no way I could approach this through any of the revolving interns POV). This story also assumes that no one has really talked about their own conclusion more then to just relay what Gordon Gordon said to each other. I also make no guarantee that in the end everyone's thoughts will line up with each others. People will reach different conclusions and things are not always what others think, this is train of thought style writing and what people think doesn't have to be nice and neat like it always is on tv. I'm writing this as I go so comments are welcome just remember if you can't say something constructive I don't want to hear about how you don't like it just don't read it. So on we go…..**_

_**Gordon Gordon**_

I admit that as much as Sweets is a good kid that he doesn't always see things the way that someone with a little more experience would. One thing that he does do rather well however is observe and though I don't normally like to disagree with colleagues I feel like this once I could interject being that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are not formally his subjects for FBI reasons.

As much as Sweets likes to observe Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan I still believe that observing the whole team is necessary to see just how the two of them have evolved in the period of time that they have been working together. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth may form the core of their team but they are not the whole group. They function as well as they do because of the people they have both chosen to surround themselves with. The love that the two of them share is unique because their trust in each other runs so deep. They are matched in every way so that tougher they are balanced its part of what makes them good as an investigative team.

Agent Booth tries hard to mask his ever deeper love and affection for the good doctor not because he is ashamed in any way but because he knows that Dr. Brennan tends to run away from anything that she doesn't understand. It is why Dr. Brennan, though I do believe that she is in love with Agent Booth, doesn't know that she loves him.

Dr. Brennan likes facts; she likes things that can be explained rationally with facts to back up those explanations, and love well it cannot be reduced to explanations in a textbook. She is learning and she is much closer then she was even just a few short years ago. She has learned to fell sadness, she has learned forgiveness, and she has learned trust. But love, love is the hardest of all the emotions to allow yourself to feel because it is the emotion which puts you at the most risk for being hurt and it is also the emotion and carries with it the most elusive explanation.

Someday she will be ready and Agent Booth will be waiting, waiting for all his patience to pay off , and his careful care and mending of her heart will pay off. There love is and will be of the purest kind, based on respect and trust with the passions of the body added in later all mixed together to form the purest and most lasting of bonds.


	2. Angela

_**Angela**_

I remember telling Bren after Jack and I had left her and Booth standing at the altar that this was one of those time when I tell her what's going on so she can catch up to her own reality, and she's almost there.

Bren has always held people at arm's length, because the people she has loved have all left her in one way or another but also because people lie. Its why she has such a connection to the people who laid out on the autopsy tables, they cannot lie, the dead only tell the truth and as morbid as it might be she knows that she doesn't have to wade through what they are telling her, she knows they only reveal what really happened.

Booth has to be one of the more patient people that I have ever met, even after he knew that he loved her, whenever he finally pulled his head out, he knew that she couldn't accept that love yet, so he is waiting. Booth is lucky though that Bren is as dense as she is because the rest of us can see right through him. The hand on the back, dragging her out to go and get food, explain all the pop culture references, and just in general pulling her out of the lab and into the real world, they're all his way of saying I love her.

I accepted a while ago that I'm not her best friend any more, he is, and I'm ok with that. Booth can get her to do things that I never could. I'm sure he knows things and stories about her and I have never heard and probably could never guess.

Bren is a much better person for having Booth in her life and she knows that it's how I know that sooner rather than later she'll realize that he loves her, and the best part is she'll realize that she already loves him back.


End file.
